


Paralizada

by lemniscata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemniscata/pseuds/lemniscata
Summary: Cada persona tiene una forma diferente de reaccionar al miedo. Hay veces, sin embargo, en que solo queda superarlo.
Kudos: 2





	Paralizada

**Author's Note:**

> No gano dinero escribiendo esto, todo lo creó Hatsune Miku y las ganancias van a Jota Ka y otras grandes compañías, yo solo me divierto.

Cuando Narcissa observa al muchacho enfrentarse al Lord, no puede evitar pensar en lo pequeño que se ve. Solo es un muchacho; de la misma edad que su hijo. Le asombra que no muestre el temor reverencial de muchos, que enfrente a la muerte tan tranquilamente.

Ella cierra sus ojos cuando el Lord tira la maldición asesina.

Ha vivido con la ansiedad picándole la piel por dos años, con la angustia oprimiéndole el pecho, con el miedo.

No sabe qué le espera el futuro. El miedo la ciega, la paraliza, le impide pensar bien. Avanza hacia el cuerpo tirado por una orden del Lord. Le causa gracia que él tema de un niño, pero nunca lo mencionará en voz alta. Ella también tiene miedo.

A medida que la distancia se acorta puede notar que el joven sigue respirando. Ni siquiera se sorprende de ese hecho. Si sobrevivió una vez, ¿por qué no lo haría una segunda? Se detiene a su lado, toca su rostro y busca sus latidos. Está vivo y está despierto.

Narcissa sabe que el miedo la paraliza. Nunca ha sido la mejor bruja, ni la más inteligente, ni la con mejores habilidades. Pero es capaz de usar todos sus recursos para lograr lo que quiere; y hubo un tiempo en el que tuvo muchos.

La guerra ya no le interesa. Gane quien gane, su familia va a perder. Solo le importa una cosa: que Draco sobreviva.

El miedo la paraliza. Odia sentirse así.

—Draco… ¿Draco está vivo? —susurra con urgencia.

El miedo la paraliza. Su mente no la deja pensar en otra cosa que en aquello que más teme.

Harry Potter asiente apenas y Narcissa se pone de pie. Cuando se gira para enfrentar a los ansiosos mortífagos y a su amo, ya no teme.

Draco vive, piensa. 

Ya no hay miedo. Ya no está paralizada.

—Está muerto.


End file.
